Finally
by SilentWriter987
Summary: "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." He growled, his eyes dark with desire. "I don't intend to let you take this away from me." Anais/Gumball


_First AWOG fic. Will be a two-shot. R&R!_

_Note : Gumball's name will be Alex. Don't ask why. The characters will be **human** here. Gumball is 17, Darwin 16, Anais 15. Characters are a bit OOC._

* * *

"Ouch!"

Alex Tristopher "Gumball" Watterson glared at his younger brother, rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"What the fuck was that for, Darwin?"

Darwin frowned, folding his arms. "Sorry..." He grumbled. "Don't need to use profanity..." Their mother, Nicole Watterson, glared at the blue-haired young man in front of her. "Your language, Gumball!"

She patted her Darwin's head. "It's alright, sweetie." Darwin smiled. Alex tsked, then frowned. "He hit me with his stupid basketball! It wasn't an accident... He did it on purpose..."

Darwin's frown reappeared. "It _was_ an accident..." He folded his arms. "Stop acting like a baby... Because it _was_ an **_accident_**..."

"Sure it was..." Alex said sarcastically. "Gumballl..." Nicole warned.

"Don't call me that!" He growled. "You watch your tone with me, young man! Or you're grounded for the rest of the summer!"

"Oh _really_..." Alex sneered. Nicole's eyes dared him to say more. "Whatever..." He ran a hand through his hair. He looked angry and annoyed. "**Don't** _bother_ calling me down for dinner later! He ran upstairs and into his room.

"But we're going out for dinner later!" Nicole called out. She winced as she heard his bedroom door slam.

She sighed. She didn't know what was wrong with Gumball these days. She didn't know why her son turned out this way.

He was moody and careless and rebellious these days. Not to mention he was _extremely_ disrespectful. To everyone.  
From his parents to the elderly people to his teachers. He was a walking menace.

_'Where did I go wrong?'_ She sighed. She couldn't have done anything wrong. She gave everything to her kids. All the things they wanted, all the things they needed... A proper education, a nice, comfortable home. _Everything_. And her love.

_'Or maybe it's because he's a teenager now. Teenagers are naturally angsty and rebellious for no reason. All teenagers_ _are_ _like that.'_ She sighed again. _'Most, at least...'_

Darwin wasn't rebellious like his older brother. He was still the same, sweet Darwin. He's never really changed. He was kind, childish, respectful, outgoing. He was a basketball player at his school, and a photographer for his school's paper.

Anais turned out fine, too. She was sweet, kind, caring, had the same fiery temper as her. She a valedictorian and a ballerina.

Gumabll wasn't outgoing anymore. She heard he was an infamous playboy at his school. Sleeping with girls then dumping them. He was the exactly the way she feared he'd turn out to be.

_'Well... What did I expect from a seventeen year old who watched inappropriate movies when he was a kid? I shouldn't have let him done anything he wanted...'_

She shook her head. She should have never let Richard babysit them. _'Or maybe he's just going through a phase. Yes, that's it. He is seventeen, after all.'_

"Is Gumball okay?" Darwin asked, bringing Nicole out of her thoughts. Nicole looked at her soon, he looked worried. She wiped the frown off her face and replaced it with a reassuring smile.

"He's just going through some changes, honey. That's all. Don't worry."

Darwin nodded, satisfied. "Well, I'm gonna change, since we're going out for dinner in..." He glanced at his watch. "Forty minutes..."

He skipped upstairs. Nicole sighed. "Well... Better wake Richard up..."

* * *

Gumball picked up a soccer ball and kicked it angrily under his bed. Why couldn't his mom get off his case? It was so fucking irritating.

_'And Darwin...'_ Why couldn't he understand that he didn't want to play anymore? That they were no longer _kids_? That he wasn't the same._ 'I'm no longer an "eager to please", naïve moron...'_ He cracked his knuckles. _'Things have_ _changed...'_ He sighed, sitting on his bed.

_Knock-Knock-Knock..._

Gumball frowned. 'Not mom, again...'"May I come in?" Gumball didn't answer. He frowned. _'I knew it...' _The door opened. Gumball tsked, folding his arms. 'What does she want now? To torture me again?'

Nicole smiled at him tentatively. "We're going out soon... You should get dressed..." "I'm not coming..."

"What?" Nicole looked surprised, and a little angry._ 'Please God don't let me yell at him... **Please**...' _"I'm staying home..." He smirked at his mother. It was amusing to see his mother try to prevent herself from lashing out on him.

"What's with the face?"

"Nothing... I just - "

"What? I can order pizza..." She didn't respond, she just bit her lip. "I have the money..." He snarled. "If_ that's_ what you're worried about..."

"It's not about the money, Gum -, Alex..." "Then what? Huh?"

"I don't want you to be all alone in this house..."

"Don't trust me enough to leave me here alone? Here in your _precious_ house?"

Nicole's nostrils flared. She couldn't tolerate Gumball's rudeness anymore. "I'm just worried about you, okay?!" "Well, don't be!" He snarled. "I'm _not_ a _kid_ anymore, so _stop_ treating me like one!"

_'That's it!'_ Nicole's fists clenched. She was fed up with Gumball's attitude. "Fine! Then stay home!" She shouted angrily. "I only wanted to have a nice family dinner!" She glared at her son.

She turned away. "Make sure you save some pizza for Anais when she gets home. She won't be able to make it to dinner because I'll know she'll be too tired to go because of ballet practice..." Nicole snarled on her way out.

* * *

"What happened, Nicole?" Richard asked, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah... What happened, mom?"

"Nothing..." Nicole put on her coat. "Let's go..." She said viciously. _'Ungrateful, spoiled brat...'_

* * *

Alex smirked as he laid down on his bed._ '**Finally**, she's gone...'_

* * *

"Hello?"

Anais Watterson clutched her duffel bag as she entered the dark, empty house. _'Mom said Gumball would be here.. But the lights are off... So he must be out...' _She set her bag down on the couch.

_'Maybe not... I mean, who else leaves the front door unlocked?' _She tied her long pink hair into a ponytail and went slowly climbed up the stairs. _'Hmmm... If he is home, then why is the place so dark?' _She giggled softly. _'Maybe he's sleeping... He's always sleeping...'_

She glanced at her watch._ 'He can't be... It's only seven-thirty... Usually, at this time, he'd be playing video games...' _She shook her head. _'I should stop arguing with myself and just check on Gumball...' _

She approached his bedroom door and opened it cautiously. _ 'He probably wants to prank me or something...' _She peeked inside. The room was dark, too. She went inside.

"Gumball?" She called softly.

* * *

_Second chapter will be posted later. I'm still working on it. Do not complain about my grammar, English is **not** my 1st language. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
